Armageddon Legion
Soldiers of the Earth, of the Sea, of the Sky, and of Space! Today we declare war on the fations that brought destruction, starvation, and death to the Universe that once was the richest! And now we have all forgotten its name! TODAY WE DECLARE WAR ON THE FORBIDDEN UNIVERSE! '' -Armageddongee'' KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE! ''-The motto of the Army'' '' '' This is the army Armageddongee created. It closed down for a while when they formed the Coalition Of Three, but when that was closed the army was remade. They created a large force for conquering the Forbidden Universe and reached it. It is part of the A.A.Q.W.F. It is also known as the "Imperial Armageddon Army." It is divided into several divisions: Land Army, Military Marines, Air Force, Spaceship Fleets, and Special Forces. Actual force: Armageddongee (Head) Saymonhe (Second In Command) ArmageddonMixGee (Land General) Tempestgee (Admiral) Typhoongee (Air force Commander) Pulsargee (Space Fleet Admiral) Armageddongee Jr. (Minor Commander) Marmageddongee (Minor Commander) Armageddon Core (Engineer) Virusgee (Hacker) Flappygees (Special members of the Air Force) Joker Armageddongee Shadowgee Sevengee Axeegee Chielleegee Dr.Armageddongee Apocalypsegee (Sometimes) Ragnarokgee (Sometimes) Richgee (Financier and Treasurer) Lasergee Genoeegee2005 Overbrakeweegee AD Candy Armageddongee Tribal Armageddongee Grarmageddongee Zarmageddongee Drarmageddongee Zrarmageddongee Lrarmageddongee Brarmageddongee XARm@gEdDoNg33Z aka X-47 Armageddalleo Armageddwheeo Armageddeegario Armageddaagerio Armageddawio Armageddalluigi Armageddellleo Warmageddeegario Armageddortran Armageddagamiicho Armageddushee Armageddonmeegee WaArmageddongee WaArmageddalleo Armageddonnee Armageddaylleo Armagedduiyii Armageddarreoh Armageddeoh Armagedduigi Armageddackster Armageddlunther Armageddoni EgoGee (Resident scientest) Legionary Armageddongees YTX's Armageddahziis I.M. Armageddon Gladiogee Leegee Gabgee 50.000.000.000 various clones The story of the flag This is the story of the flag: Armageddongee was drawing the flag of his Army, deciding he would make it blue with a symbol on it, when Shadow Armageddongee attacked him, and his blood fell on the drawing. After the battle, Armageddongee saw it, said "Perfect!", and decided to use the flag as it was. The Elite Council The Army has an Elite Council formed by Armageddongee, ArmageddonMixGee, Marineegee, Typhoongee, and Pulsargee, respectively the Head, the Land General, the Admiral, the Air Force Commander, and the General of the Space fleet. The New Army Era Armageddongee saw his army was pretty weak, and even if with propaganda other soldiers joined.he thought it didn't get so stronger.He began the "Legion Project",the updating of X-47,the creation of the "Armageddahziis" and the biggest of it,the "YTX recreation".Armageddongee was walking in the Weegeeverse,and saw an abandoned factory.He entered it.It was an old Fakegee War YTX factory,made by the Fakegees.He got an idea,he wanted to get again the YTX working,and using them for his army,and maybe making new ones.This was the new,gold era for the Armageddon Army. The Seclusion And The Civil War In the Seclusion's dark ages,the Armageddon Army became a lot stronger,with 30 bilions soldiers.Though,the civil war reduced it to twenty bilions.It returned stronger due to NourGodly1592's help. The Age Of The Conquers and the return of the Kingdom This is one of the greatest periods of the army: After the conquers of Balentio,the Crystalverse and the Kazakverse,the Empire returned a Kingdom,but the army obviously was still the same.Though,some reforms made it even stronger,and made an alliance with the legion of light,discovering some things other people didn't know... Allies Purallies (Inherited from the coalition) Beegee's Army aka The Great Beegee Army Slin-Gab-Ageddon The Gropalleo Army The Legion Of The Light Chaos Negraware Alphaweegee's Army and The Greekeegees Sling King Phalanx The Emerald Army The AD Army NourGodly1592 ArmyCategory:ArmiesCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Armageddongee's ArmyCategory:A.A.Q.W.F.Category:Pages with nonexistent links